Is there ever hope
by carebear600
Summary: Alice/Edward are cheating on there mates (jasper/Bella) and they find out. What will they do to get over this
1. The truth

Me and jasper waited for Alice and Edward to get home from there hunting trip. Jasper had suggested that we wait for them to come home and catch them in action ''are you sure there coming its been a while'' I asked. Jasper gave a chuckle and said '' Bella Bella Bella there coming in 5,4,3,2,1''. I heard laughter and running ''there being sloppy with being quiet''. I looked at him with a confused look ''what do you mean there being sloppy''? Jasper gave a sad sigh and said ''they should be hiding it not acting noisy''. I nodded. I understand exactly what he was saying. Me and Jasper were suspicious about Edward and Alice. They started hanging out more then they went hunting alone and they were skipping school. See the red flags ''its time to go inside'' Jasper mummer d. I nodded and let him pick me up. WE ran inside to catch Edward and Alice in the middle of kissing. I let out a big sob. Edward and Alice looked up '' Bella im sorry It was a accident how we started kissing''. I looked at him and blacked out


	2. cruel world

I woke up to 2 things. Jasper and woods. I leaned up and brushed my hand against his cheek ''Bella your okay I thought I lost you'' Jasper said. I shook my head and said ''what happened''. Jasper let a cold laugh out and said '' after you blacked out Edward ran off to his room and Alice sat there and begged for my forgiveness of courses I turned her down and she burst into tears begged me not to go but i did she followed me till I had to call Esme and carsile they called her home were having a meeting now so im happy I dint have to wake you up I would feel bad about it''. I nodded and let him pick me up.

* * *

We were there in 1 minute. As soon as Jasper opened the door I got a hug. And guess who hugged me. Alice. Jasper let a growl out and said'' let go of her Alice Its to late''. Edward stared at me with pleading eyes. I looked away. I couldn't believe he would do this to me'' Jasper I just had a vision please don't leave both of you don't'' Alice cried. Jasper let a cold laugh out '' I bet that's a lie Bella forget about this lets just go ill pack your stuff were going some where warm and not cold like this''. Edward made a gigantic roar then he said '' Bella don't leave me'' he ran over towards me but he wasn't fast enough. Jasper had me on his back and we were gone. Why was life so cruel.


	3. the meeting

I don't now when I fell asleep but I did and I woke up to jasper again " Jasper what happened this time"" I whispered. Jasper jumped " Bella your awake how do you feel". I groaned and said" I feel terrible". Jasper let a chuckle out " after we ran out Edward and Alice chased us emment and Rosalie chased them and carsile and Esme are coming in 5;4;3;2;1 . There was a lot of running sounds and then my worst nightmares appears. Alice and Edward " Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean for me and Alice to get togthere it sort of just happens" Edward said. Jasper growled at Edward and pute behind him. I could see the hurt in Alice eyes "Jasper I'm really sorry just like Edward said it just happened". Japer growled at Alice and said " Alice leave me and Bella alone you to Edward were waiting for carsile and Esme". Edward gave a nervous laugh " Jasper that was me and Alice we had to find out were you are so we could talk about this". Jasper gave out a roar and said "how did you lose Rosalie and emment". Edward smiled and said"its a short story...


	4. Dream vacation

I was once again in jasper's cold arms. Edward explained his non-complicated plan. He stopped and fought of emment why Alice fought Rosalie. The only way they could win was fleeing to the wolfs side. Starting a war so they were kicked out of the coven. So they were free to do anything they want and that they were making there own clan. Jasper flipped out and grabbed me in his arms and ran. so now were on are way to were I don't know ''Jasper were are we going'' I asked. Jasper laughed and said its a surprise.

* * *

I woke up to once again to Jasper but there was something different about were we were. It was sunny and warm and i swear i could smell salt in the air ''well well well my little Bella has awoken'' Jasper said. He sounded sad but happy to. I could hear him typing on his Toshiba laptop. Probably typing a book or hes typing to carsile and Esme ''were are we'' I mummer ed. Jasper let a laugh out and said '' well were at your dream vacation''. My only dream vacation is Florida but that impossible we were at forks and now were at Florida ''Bella it took you forever to wake up come on i want to go to the pool'' Emment whined. I looked at jasper noticing what he was wearing. Pure white swimming trunks. Emment walked in with pure blue swimming trunks. Rosalie was wearing blue bikini and guess what she was holding. A pure white bikini


	5. conversations of truth

Rosalie happily took pictures of me in the white bikini ''why did it smell like salt this morning''. Rosalie chuckled and said '' I thought it would wake you up''. All I could say was oh.

* * *

**JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW ** It was Emments fault that Bella was wearing that bathing suit. I repeated that me and Bella were not together. I wasn't over Alice ''come on bro she cheated on you move on right now im the logical one'' Emment whined. I let a low growl out so the girls don't hear than i said ''Emment I like Bella alot but I just cant get over what Alice did to me''. Emment just shook his head...


	6. jasper bella

**this is a jasper and Bella story about there break ups**


	7. swimming pool

**Bella's point of view** We were at the pool. Emment took me and jasper to the deep end while Rosalie sunbathed. Me and Emment were playing around when he picked me up and throw ed me across the pool with no Waring. I sucked up allot of water. I heard jasper scream my name. I felt cold rap around me and I was gone.

* * *

**Jasper's point of view **Edward was here. I cant believe it he never took a break And guess who was with him. Alice. But I didn't mind them. Wheres Bella? she must be with Emment. Edward came over to me but I was long gone towards are hotel. I made it to are hotel to see Bella siting there smiling she laughed and tapped a spot on the couch. The sun hit her face and I just noticed how beautiful she was ''I thought you had water in your mouth'' I said. she nodded and said ''Emment got it out''. I smiled at her and leaned closer and closer...


	8. choice

**JASPER'S** POINT OF VIEW Bella's heart beat faster then it should have when I kissed her. A little bit to fast. I pulled her away and mummer d that she should go to bed. She gave a tired yawn and went to bed. I got my laptop and started to email carsile and esme. We were in a deep conversation when I heard her voice '' you you kissed Bella'' said a whiny voice. Alice. I growled and said''leave go with Edward I know you just want me back so you can hurt me again''. She came over to me and kissed me. That was enough for me I picked her up and opened are apartment front door and with that I threw her out '' Alice get used to it I love Bella''. Alice cried an cried then she said '' this is it Jasper its either me or Bella make your choice''. I gulped. I knew I would never have Alice again if i said Bella but something inside of me said Bella...


	9. decisions

** jasper's** point of view I stared at Alice for awhile trying to remember what she was wearing when I said this. Blue pant and a white shirt no shoes on '' Alice I choose Bella'' I said. She looked at me with horror ''Bella w-why did you do this to me''. Venom filled my mouth. I yelled at her'' why did you do this to me leave now Alice or i call the cops''. She gave me a said glance and ran off.

* * *

I walked into the room that Bella was sleeping in '' goodnight my love'' I mummer d then I kissed her on the cheeks and walked out.

* * *

** THANKS FOR ALL MY REVIEWS AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIEWER**


	10. chapter 10

Alice point of view Jasper turned me left me. im alone. The day Edward left me was terrible. I remember waking up to a empty space beside me. Were was Edward? I called his name for awhile. Then I got worried. Did he leave me? He couldn't have he told me he loved me more than Bella. I would have said the same thing about jasper but I still love him. I get up and look around the cabin that we found Jasper and Bella in. I walk into the kitchen to see a letter._ Dear Alice- _ _I love you Alice but I love Bella more hope we can be friends Edward p.s went to Florida that's were there hiding. _

* * *

jasper's point of view Bella stirred in her bed. With my vampire speed I was in there in a flash. She turned over and mummer d a hey Jasper. I smiled. The sun just hit her making her somehow sparkle. I can hear Emment laughter echo across the hallway. Emment walked in to see me staring at Bella '' hey Jasper do you think vampires like us could be caught by the cops'' he said with a big smile.


	11. The suprise

I had to ask Emment how he knew. He just laughed at me and made some dumb jokes. We laughed for a long time making funny stories until Emment stopped and stared at me with a serious look on his face '' I haven't heard Bella's heart beat in awhile jasper'' Emment said. I jumped up. I haven't heard her heart beat in awhile ether '' Bella are you okay'' I screamed. No answer. I ran in the room to see Bella on the ground. She was sitting up but she wasn't breathing almost like she was a vampire. No wonder she was sparkling. She was moving and talking but not breathing how could I not have noticed that. She was turned.


	12. Rage

Jasper s point of view I knelt beside Bella shaking her ''Bella who did this to you Bella answer me'' I screamed. She dint flinch.I knew that if a person was acting like this meant that the transformation was not fully done. Emment was on the same page '' bro you gotta bite her ill pull you off if you start to get to far''. I gave a worried glance and bit her.

* * *

Emment point of view I stared at Jasper's sucking Bella's blood. It made me sick to my stomach. I called Rosalie and started telling her whats happening. She said she would be there in a few minutes . Jasper was going over board with sucking her blood I yanked him off . He didn't hiss at me he just smiled'' looks like i found my mate for life'' He said.


	13. point of views

Bella's point of view All I can remember is Edward walking in my room. Then biting me. Then leaving. Feeling pain. Then hearing Jasper scream my name. All i remember.

* * *

jasper's point of view I finally have my own mate all I have to do is go ring shopping wait for her to wake up. Life was going to be great.

* * *

Emments point of view I felt happy for Jasper. He loved Bella now and not Alice. I couldn't believe she did that. I will hate her forever.

* * *

Rosalie point of view I knew Jasper was going to marry Bella. So I just couldn't wait to plan out there wedding. So forget Alice.

* * *

Edward point of view I read Jasper's mind. Hes going to marry Bella. Thats makes me angry

* * *

Alice point of view I cant plan out the wedding.

* * *

Esme point of view Hope Bella's okay.

* * *

carsile point of view Hope Jasper is okay


	14. The awaken of Bella

Jasper point of view I heard Bella stir or did I. She was asleep or dead but still alive. I do not know. I leaned over and peeked at her hoping to see some sign of life or death. At this point I just didn't care as long as I could spend eternity with her. "Bella" I whispered, I was not sure if I was talking to her or myself but I just needed to talk. "I love you, I want you, I need you to share my life with" I dropped my head as I found myself at a loss for words. What else could I say? What else could I do besides wait for her to come back to me. "My love...my love..." I whispered. I walk out the room sadly. How could I live without her. I have already had my heartbroken. If she dies I die. That my decision. I hear someone mumble. I swear Emment and Rosalie were out '' jasper I feel weird''. Bella shes awake...


	15. proposal

Its was the beginning of the day when I heard her '' jasper I feel weird''. I ran into her room and picked her up and twirled her around '' Bella your alive''. She smiled at me and said '' yup I am a vampire and im proud''. I laughed and said '' your happy''. Bella laughed right back at me '' looks who,s talking Mr. sunshine''. I laughed. Then I remembered. I still have the rings in my pocket. Bella looked at me weird when i knelt down ''Bella will you marry me...


	16. The starting of a night out

Bella point of view. Will you marry me rang threw my head. Jasper and me? I thought that he still liked Alice even though he kissed me. No. He loves me. I look at Jasper and said ''yes Jasper yes''. He picked me up and swung me around and kissed me '' where going out right now'' he said. I nodded in agreement '' Just let me get dressed I'm still in my pajamas''. He laughed and walked out. I look around my closet to find a dress when I saw it. A all whit dress. Almost like a wedding dress. I pick it up and put it on. then I walk out the room to hear Jasper chuckle '' are you going out bare feet''. I dont now how he saw that. The dress coverd up my feet. But I only smiled and said ''yeah so you have to carry me...


	17. Encounter

**Bella's pov **

We went to a fancy restaurant. We went to a random party. Then we sat at a park watching the stars '' I should have asked you here'' Jasper mummer d. I smiled and said '' It was fine where you asked to marry me Jasper trust me I love you''. He chuckled and moved me closer to him. We sat there for a few minutes till Jasper was snatched from behind '' How dare you marry my Bella'' Edward said. Jasper easily beat Edward making him run away '' Bella i love you'' Jasper mumbled and we kissed the night away. I think I really cant remember what happen last night. All i know is that im really sick.


	18. SORRY

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE I HATE IT WHEN MY ELECTRONICS I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN


End file.
